Losing the Love of my Life
by JustStayGrand
Summary: Blaine and Kurt's family are in Kurt's funeral. (Klaine OS)


**Hello!**

 **Summary: Blaine and Kurt's family are in Kurt's funeral. CHARACTER DEATH!**

 **Warnings: Character Death, sadness**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Glee or it's Characters, only my imagination.**

Losing the Love of my Life

 _*PoV: normal*_

Blaine looked to the dead body lying in the coffin. He tried not to cry, but he failed. Who would he lie? His love of his life died and he had nothing to live for anymore. "Kurt, I will always love you." Blaine whispered to the dead body, crying. _This is not happening. Please let it be a joke._

"Come on kiddo, let us sit down." Burt said, leading him to the place where Carole, Finn and Rachel sat.

"Burt, I-I can't believe he-he i-i-is dead. I... I don't know what I'm going to do.. without him." Blaine cried more. Kurt and he were going to marry in one week, but the accident was the end of their dreams. _Why couldn't I lie there? I'd rather die instead of you._

"Kiddo, you can't change it. I know, we're really sad too. Kurt... Kurt was my everything and.. and now he's gone." Burt looked to the coffin for a second and then to Blaine and saw the sadness in his eyes clearly.

 _*Flashback*_

"No, Blaine! I can't right now! I'm driving and I don't like to phone while driving." Kurt said, giggling softly.

"Come on Kurt. I only asked you to come with me to choose the last things for our wedding!" Blaine smiled. He was so in love, and soon they would be Mr. Hummel-Anderson.

"Blaine, I don't know.. I have lots of things to do, you know." kurt said to Blaine. He really wanted to go.

"pretty, please?" Blaine said and Kurt could have sworn that Blaine was doing his puppy face. He sighed.

"Fine, Blaine. I'm coming and now hang up! I love you, Blaine you know that right? I'm so in love with you." Kurt said through the phone.

"I love you too, Kurt. So much. And soon we're Mr. & Mr. Anderson-Hummel. See you, honey." Blaine said and hung up.

 _*Flashback end*_

"It was my fault Burt! I shouldn't even have called him in the first place" he said, crying more.

"Blaine, how many times to I have to say this? It's NOT your fault. The other driver was driving into Kurt's car." Burt explained like many times.

"May I have your attention?" Burt asked the crowd. They were silent in almost a two seconds. "Thanks... So we're here today to say goodbye to Kurt, my son, our family, our friend...

Kurt, was everything for me. Through him I met Carole-" he looked to Carole, who was smiling with watery eyes. "-and her dorky sweet son Finn-" he looked to Finn, who was crying. "-I never could thank Kurt enough for who he was. He.. He was really brave.. I couldn't be happier when.. when Kurt met his love of his life, Blaine-" Burt looked to Blaine, who was crying hard. "-Blaine made Kurt happy and Kurt made Blaine happy. They were meant for each other.." Burt continue, he began to cry.

"B-Blaine, come up." he said, going to his place.

"So, I-I don't.. don't really know what to say... Kurt, he-he was the love of my life and the sunshine in the darkness. I never believed that someone like Kurt could love me, but then he-he came to Dalton to spy on the Warblers-" Blaine smiled of the memory. "- and there we met on the staircase, months after we were a couple, got engaged on the Dalton stairs, had ups and downs in our lives but yet we would marry in one week... I-I.. He was the best thing in my life, and if-if it's okay, I would like to sing something... for him" Blaine said, looking to Burt, who nodded.

Blaine went to the piano in the room, and began playing. "This is for you Kurt. And for those who don't know, this was the first song I sang when I met the love of my life."

 _"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on_

You think I'm funny when I tell the punch line wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

 _Before you met me, I was alright_

But things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

 _Now every February you'll be my valentine, valentine"_ Blaine remembered the first time he sang it. Kurt was a terrible, terrible spy but a sweet one.

 _"Let's go all the way tonight_

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I, we'll be young forever

 _You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream_

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's runaway and don't ever look back

 _Don't ever look back"_

He remembered their first duet, first kiss, their first 'I love you', first time. Their first times. A tear escaped Blaine's eye.

 _"My heart stops when you look at me_

Just one touch, now baby I believe

This is real, so take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

 _I'm a get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans_

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans

 _Be your teenage dream tonight"_

As he finished, he let all the tears fall down. Kurt was gone. Forever. And he wouldn't come back.

He looked up to the sky, tears in his eyes. "I love you forever, my angel."

 **Tadaa! The end! hope y'all liked it..**

 **It was sad, Blaine lost his love of his life, I don't know why I wanted to write this but yeah..**

 **Don't forget to review and fav!**

 **Song: Glee - Teenage Dream (Break up Version)**

 **Bye.. xx**


End file.
